All The Single Ladies
by uNperfectXxXx
Summary: Blaine ends up watching a rather interesting video that makes him reconsider a thing or two about his self-proclaimed baby-penguin boyfriend. Klaine, pure smut!


**Hey guys! Yeah, this piece has a pretty lame storyline. It kind of randomly popped up in my head when I saw the video of Chris Colfer doing the single ladies dance on Youtube and I couldn't help but think "What if Blaine saw this?" So I just wrote it. Enjoy!**

**All The Single Ladies**

On a quiet Sunday evening Blaine sat alone in the Dalton library, trying to finish his part of a biology project that he had put off for quite some time now. Kurt was out for coffee with Mercedes, so he used his time to catch up with the homework that had somehow accumulated over the last few days. Now that he and Kurt were _finally_ dating they spent even more time together than usual and it was slightly dragging down his perfect grades. Not that he'd have it any other way of course.

Just thinking about the last two weeks made warmth blossom in his chest. Their friendship in itself had been amazing, but now that he shared so much more with Kurt Blaine only started to see what a stunningly pure and beautiful personality that boy had. It wasn't just that he was the perfect gentleman, he was also always so kind and sweet and tame and _innocent_ and...

"_Jesus!"_

Blaine startled when he suddenly heard a shout behind him, his pen dragging a long line across his already written handout. He groaned in frustration when he caught sight of the damage. Great. Now he'd have to start over again.

He was pulled from his train of unpleasant thoughts when another voice chimed in only seconds later.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

Blaine turned around with a raised eyebrow to see Nick and Jeff in front of a laptop screen, their eyes blown wide in surprise and... was that astonishment? He sighed in annoyance.

"What is it this time? Another nude pic of Daniel Radcliffe?"

Nick snorted while shaking his head and looked up with a witty retort on his lips, but burst out laughing as soon as he saw who he was talking to.

"Haha, Blaine! You're here! That's just brilliant. Come on, you've got to watch this! Like, now!" He and Jeff doubled over in laughter as they motioned for him to come over.

Blaine rolled his eyes at their childishness. "Seriously guys? I have homework to do. And you do too, by the way." When they just stared at him with blank looks on their faces he held up his hands defensively. "Just saying."

"No, you don't get it. You _have_ to watch this", Nick chuckled with a broad grin on his face. "It's about Kurt..."

Blaine was by his side before he could even finish his sentence.

"_What?_ Oh my god, is it bad? That Israel jerk again? No? _Worse?_ Oh gosh, he's on the news, isn't he? Did he crash his car? Fuck, is he in the hospital? Shit! I'm gonna go there now. Is he- Why are you grinning like that you fucking idiot? What's going on? Dude, _tell_ me alr-"

"OH. MY. GOD!", Jeff shouted over his friend's rambling, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly to make the smaller boy shut up. "Blaine, you need to calm the fuck down! It's nothing like that." He scooted over so that Blaine could get a look, too. "Okay, here. I was looking up 'Beyoncé – Single Ladies' on youtube and I stumbled across this video." He pointed at the screen.

"_Sexy girls and boy dancing to Single Ladies_", Blaine read aloud. His eyes widened when the words registered in his head. "Wait, you mean... KURT? The hell? He never told me about this!"

Jeff laughed loudly. "He probably knew the effect it would have on you."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

Again the two boys chuckled simultaneously, which was getting seriously unnerving by the minute. "Just watch it, man."

Blaine shook his head and sighed as he pressed play. Surely this was some sort of joke. He just hoped it wasn't too embarrassing for his boyfriend, after all Kurt himself had said himself that he had the sex appeal of a baby pengu- _whoa!_

"Oh my god", Blaine gasped in shock when Kurt appeared on screen. He couldn't help another sharp intake of breath as he took in the saucy black tie and the glittery vest that only covered one of his boyfriend's shoulders and showed a patch of smooth, pale chest from underneath its v-neck. As Blaine's eyes travelled south he admired how the tight trousers hugged Kurt's legs in all the right places, making him look nothing less than _delicious_. The sultry grin on his lips only added to the sensual appearance that had his boyfriend literally drooling all over his blazer. This had to be the hottest sight he had ever witnessed in his life. It took him a moment or two to even notice the two girls who stood next to Kurt (Blaine thought they had been introduced to him as Tina and Brittany at some point) looking equally suggestive in their small, black leotards.

"What _IS_ this?", he wondered aloud, but shut up when Kurt started talking, his hands on his hips and head cocked to the side.

"_Hey, we're Kurt, Tina and Brittany and we're gonna dance 'Single Ladies' for you now. Enjoy!"_

And before Blaine had the chance to comment in any way the music kicked in and his mind went blank. He didn't notice Nick and Jeff laughing their asses off at his expression, too transfixed with the images of his boyfriend who started dancing Beyoncé_'_s moves with a grace that shouldn't even be feasible for a boy to possess. Blaine was pretty sure his jaw dropped six feet under the earth when Kurt switched his hips right and left like Madonna, then bent – fucking _bent –_ over and, to top it off, kicked his right leg up into a perfect split. Blaine's breath started to come out in short pants, very undapper thoughts swirling around in his head as his eyes followed Kurt around on the screen. Sweat formed on his forehead from how hot he felt all over (damn his perspiration problems to hell and back, seriously) and he had to cross his legs to hide his already semi-hard cock that quickly started to beg for attention as the video went on. Right now the Kurt on screen slid his hand down his tight pants to his ass and tapped it repeatedly, _winking_ at the camera.

_Oh god, forgive my sinful imagination!_

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed for the fraction of a moment and he involuntarily let out a quiet moan that was only muffled by the hand he had pressed hard against his mouth to prevent any noise from slipping out.

Nick who was sitting right next to him still heard it though. He eyed him with an amused expression, then looked down to his lap and started giggling.

"Well, _someone'_s excited to see me", he said jokingly and doubled over in laughter when Blaine shrieked in horror and put a pillow across his crotch where his erection tented proudly in its confines, his face hot in embarrassment.

He took deep breaths as he desperately tried to calm himself down, Nick and Jeff were _right there_ watching him for God's sake, but all the good intentions were thrown out of the window when Kurt started gyrating his hips in sensual circles (God, the things Blaine would give to have him doing that in his lap!), his vest riding up to reveal a strip of fabric that hadn't been in sight before. It was only then that he realized with a loud gasp that his boyfriend was _also_ wearing a leotard underneath his other clothes. He never would've thought Kurt possessed such a thing, let alone wore it! His cock actually _twitched_ at the sudden thought of trapping Kurt beneath him, ripping the tight fabric off him with his teeth...

"Oh _fuck_", he whimpered helplessly and tightened his fingers on the pillow that he had gripped tightly with his shaking hands at some point. His eyes followed Kurt's movements hungrily as the pale boy squatted down and slid his hand over his jeans again, making Blaine's fingers curl around nothing with the urge to grab through the screen and put his _own_ hands right there. And just as he didn't think he could take any more the Kurt on Jeff's laptop started to hump the air with a suggestive smirk.

_Fuck! That's it._

Blaine jumped up from his seat as if he'd been burned.

"I'll be right back", he squealed in an embarrassingly high pitch and bolted from the room, followed by the laughter of his friends. He raced down the corridors towards his dorm, ignoring the looks he received from his fellow students and maybe even knocking someone over in his haste, he wasn't so sure. Seeing as his brain was completely turned to mush nothing could possibly distract him from the lust in his system right now anyway. His erection ached in his suddenly too tight trousers (_why oh WHY did he pick skinny pants for today?_) and he nearly stumbled from the intense friction when he jumped down the stairs, causing his underwear to rub _so-damn-good_ teasingly against his hard-on. Okay, forget the cold shower plan, because _this_ wasn't going to just go away anymore. In all honesty he was too far gone to even want it to. For a wild second he seriously considered just shoving his pants down and jerking off right here in this hallway. He couldn't remember a time when he had been this downright desperate for release; if he didn't get to his room in the next few minutes he was surely gonna _die_.

Blaine felt like he could hardly breathe as he turned the last corner, feeling close to sobbing with relief when the door to his own room came into sight. He sprinted as fast as he could without putting further pressure on his straining erection that steadily leaked precum into his expensive dress pants. Almost there, almost there, almost there...

Until he found himself looking up at the person he had run into more in surprise than in pain as his feet were knocked out from under him and he landed flat on his ass.

"Oh my god, watch where you're... oh, hey, Blaine!"

_Well, fuck._

"A nice way to greet me I suppose", Kurt said, grinning, and offered his hand to Blaine to pull him up. "But I admit, I'd rather have a kiss right now. I missed you today."

"Kurt", Blaine squeaked breathlessly and winced as he got to his feet, his still aching cock shifting uncomfortably in his underwear. It took all his willpower not to groan out loud. Avoiding direct eye contact with Kurt he attempted a grin that looked more like a pained grimace. "Heeey, um... can- can we do this another time? I need to, err... shower! Yeah, shower. I need a shower. So... bye." He tried to make a dash for his room, but Kurt blocked his way with an arm, causing him to stumble backwards.

"What's the matter, Blaine?", the pale boy asked, his brow furrowed in concern. "Your cheeks look a little red. Do you feel sick?"

"N-No", Blaine exhaled shakily, too distracted by Kurt's arm that still lay across his chest to give a proper response. Even this simple touch sent electric shocks through his whole body – because, _damn_, Kurt had really defined arms and HOW had he never noticed that before? –, and to make matters worse straight to his cock. He whimpered softly, thankfully too quiet for Kurt to hear, and closed his eyes, trying to block out those delicious plump lips that were so close to his own. Fuck, he _needed_ to get off. Like, _now!_ Or he'd ravish his boyfriend right here in this hallway.

"Are you sure, Blaine?", Kurt asked, not yet convinced, and unconsciously slid a hand down his side to his pocket where it rested against his hip.

Blaine completely zoned out as he stared shamelessly at that hand for a few seconds, a shudder running down his spine. He had really struggled to not think about the Kurt he had just witnessed in that video and instead focus on the one standing in front of him in flesh, but seeing his boyfriend's hand _so close_ to his ass was the last straw.

"Blaine?" Kurt's worried tone made Blaine finally look up into those eyes and all of his restraint flew out of the window the second their gazes locked.

With a needy whine he tugged Kurt close by his sleeves and all but slammed him up against the next door, pressing his body against the other boy's and moaning low in his throat when he finally – _finally_ – got some friction against his throbbing cock. His hips immediately snapped forward, seeking _more_, and started thrusting irregularly on their own accord. A chocked groan tumbled from his lips and he had to close his eyes, overwhelmed by the stimulation.

"I'm s-sorry, K-Kurt", he panted against the pale neck as he rutted helplessly against said boy's thigh. "I... I-I can't... oh _god!_" His head thumped against the wall next to Kurt's, his mouth slack in pleasure. He had jacked off before of course, but that stood in absolutely no comparison to how fucking _amazing_ Kurt's body felt pressed against his own.

Hot sweat pooled on Blaine's forehead from exertion as he slammed his hips into Kurt's at a furious pace, his stomach already cramping up with the beginning of his release. He gasped when he shifted just the tiniest bit so the tip of his cock rubbed directly against the front of his underwear, causing his knees to shake with the intensity.

"Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt KURT!", Blaine chanted breathlessly, barely above his breath, as his balls tightened, his mind spinning faster and faster until finally-

"K-_Kurt! _I-I... _FUCK!_" Blaine came with a low howl, harder than he ever had in his life. His knees shook uncontrollably as the insane pleasure intensified in the most delicious way until his legs literally gave out. He faintly registered somewhere in the back of his consciousness how two strong arms grabbed him steadily before he could tumble to the floor. And then, suddenly, it was over. It took Blaine a good few minutes of just panting heavily before a blissed out smile found its way to his face. Fuck, that had been incredible! When the last aftershocks of his orgasm subsided he finally found the strength to open his eyes tiredly, more satisfied than he'd ever been in his life. But at the sight of the Marc Jacobs jacket in front of him his grin transformed into a mask of sheer horror as reality came crashing down on him. Hard.

Oh god, Blaine just fucked himself on his boyfriend! His I-never-even-went-past-first-base-with-him-and-we-wanted-to-take-things-slow boyfriend! His face went from its rosy flush to white as a sheet in the matter of seconds. How was he gonna come out of this one?

Expecting the worst he lifted his head just the slightest of notches and gazed at Kurt through his lashes. He felt ice-cold dread settle in his stomach when his eyes found the light blue ones he loved so much.

Kurt looked like he was frozen in shock. His eyes were blown wide and glazed in surprise, his mouth hanging open in what looked like disbelief. They stared at each other for a long time before Kurt finally spluttered back to life with a quick shake of his head.

"Y-y-you... I-...why...?" He gestured between them spastically, looking completely lost.

Blaine suddenly realized that he was still leaning against Kurt for support in a rather inappropriate position. He jumped away from him, his legs still slightly wobbly, and put a healthy distance between their bodies, clutching at his curls in terror.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I'm so sorry! I didn't- I... oh fuck, I... I'm so sorry! I wanted this to- Your first time with a guy and... Oh god, I ruined it! I'm so fucking sorry!"

"God Blaine, shut up", the pale boy interrupted, groaning as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Blaine immediately snapped his mouth closed, the apologetic look on his face silently pleading with Kurt not to hate him.

"Okay, um", Kurt began awkwardly, running a hand through his now-tousled hair and cringing slightly at its dishevelled appearance. "We... we need to talk about this."

Blaine could only nod, his eyes glued firmly to his feet. Never in his life had he felt like more of an asshole. He had practically _raped_ his boyfriend, to make matters worse in a public area! Technically he knew that it wasn't really rape with both of them still having their clothes on, but it damn sure felt like it.

"But not here", Kurt added and looked around before walking off into the direction of his dorm, motioning for Blaine to follow him. Those few minutes they needed to walk across the campus felt like the longest in both the Warblers' lives, no words spoken and the tension literally palpable. When they finally reached their destination Kurt opened his lock with stiff fingers and gently pushed Blaine who had already closed his eyes in horrified anticipation inside. The second the door fell shut behind the pair all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE FUCK BLAINE!", Kurt shrieked and started pacing around the room. "YOU CAN'T JUST START HUMPING ME IN THE FUCKING HALLWAY FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT IF SOMEBODY SAW US? YOU THINK WES OR DAVID WOULD ENJOY THE SHOW? OR OUR _TEACHERS?_ OH MY GOD!"

The bitch glares Kurt sent Blaine's way sure had the potential to kill. The shorter Warbler shrunk with every single sharp word thrown at him, knowing that he absolutely deserved each second of this angry speech.

"WE COULD'VE GOTTEN EXPELLED, BLAINE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MY DAD GOES THROUGH JUST SO I CAN ATTEND THIS SCHOOL? HELL, HE EVEN GAVE UP HIS FUCKING _HONEYMOON_ FOR ME! AND YOU ALMOST RUINED IT! JUST LIKE THAT!", the pale boy shouted, his face getting redder and redder the more the volume in his voice raised. Blaine diverted his gaze to the floor, guilt nagging at him so much it almost physically hurt. Kurt was right. What had he been thinking? Okay, actually he couldn't remember thinking at all, but that was beside the point.

When Kurt stopped his pacing he was only mere inches from Blaine's face, stabbing his finger into his chest repeatedly.

"AND THEN YOU DON'T EVEN REPAY ME! YOU HAVE ALL THE FUN AND THEN LEAVE ME HANGING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I ACHE RIGHT NOW? THAT'S SO... YOU'RE SO FUCKING... _ARGH!_"

Kurt threw his arms in the air exasperatedly before he turned back around, glaring daggers at Blaine who just stared at him with wide eyes as the last part of his boyfriend's speech registered in his head.

_Okay, whoa, wait a second... Kurt WANTS this?_

Well, if the way he moaned when Blaine pressed his palm deftly against the bulge in his designer pants was a valid indicator he'd say he was right with that assumption. Kurt's head fell forward, landing on his shoulders due to their proximity as a nearly violent shudder ran through his whole body.

"Blaaaine", he groaned right into said boy's ear, making the fine hair on his neck stand on end.

"Yeah, babe?", Blaine returned the favour huskily, relishing in the way Kurt's cock throbbed under his touch in response. God, was he already that close?

As if wanting to prove Blaine's point the pale boy started to shift against the tan hand on his cock, trying to find more friction. But the shorter Warbler held perfectly still. He wanted to hear Kurt beg for it (seeing as that was a secret fantasy of his, not that he'd admit it aloud in 1000 years) and got his wish fulfilled when not even 20 seconds later the taller boy broke with a high-pitched whine.

"Blaine! Fucking _move your hand_", he all but sobbed in desperation, clutching his boyfriend's arm as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. "_Please!_"

Moaning at Kurt's words (he had cussed more often than Blaine had ever heard him do in the last two minutes, and _fuck_ that was hot!), he started rubbing his hand teasingly slowly against his boyfriend's crotch, the pale boy immediately following his hand with his hips, keening pathetically.

"S-Stop teasing, Blaine", Kurt gasped and spontaneously nipped open-mouthedly at the tan neck displayed to him, feeling the shorter boy's knees quiver slightly where they were pressed against his own. The pale boy raised an interested eyebrow even though Blaine couldn't see it.

Oh. Was that a kink?

When he experimentally darted his tongue out to lick a long line along the flesh Blaine moaned loudly and pulled Kurt even closer, his hand finally, _finally_ picking up speed, making Kurt's eyes roll back into his head.

"Oh _god_", he whined helplessly and thrust erratically into Blaine's hand as he kept mouthing hotly at his neck, the small needy sounds he got as a reward going straight to his cock. "Please, please, please", he murmured frantically, not sure what he was begging for, but _needing_.

"K-Kurt, I want-", Blaine gasped and drew in a shuddering breath when Kurt bit down on his pulse point, a jolt of pleasure racking through his body and making his once again hard cock twitch. "Can... can I touch you?"

He felt rather than saw his boyfriend nod desperately.

"Y-Yes, please!"

In a flash Blaine's hand was stuffed down Kurt's pants, both boys moaning sharply at the contact. The shorter boy started rutting against his boyfriend's thigh once again, completely in sync with his hand moving up and down at a fast pace.

"I-I'm close", Kurt gasped as he thrust his leaking cock into Blaine's tight fist that made him see stars dancing in front of his eyes. "Oh, _Blaine!_"

"Come for me, Kurt", the shorter boy growled, so on edge that it fucking _hurt_. "I need to... to see you come, because of me... _please_, Kurt!"

And with a wordless scream the pale boy let go, arching against Blaine's whole body, his head thrown back as the intense waves of pleasure crashed over him.

"So fucking beautiful", Blaine murmured hotly into his ear before thrusting his hips forward and holding as release racked his body for a second time today.

As they lay together on Kurt's bed afterwards, snuggling deeply intertwined with each other, the pale boy suddenly remembered something.

"Blaine?", he asked quietly, humming in approval when said boy ran a caressing hand through his hair.

"Yes, love?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but... what exactly brought this on?"

Blaine blushed a dark crimson almost instantly. "I... um..."

Kurt leant up on one elbow so he could look his boyfriend square in the eye. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Did you watch porn?"

Blaine hadn't thought it was possible for his face to turn an even darker shade of red, but apparently it was. "You... um, you could say it like that."

Kurt's face fell slightly. "Really?"

Blaine realized how bad that had sounded when he saw Kurt's slightly hurt gaze. He didn't want his boyfriend to think that he needed something or someone else to make him feel good.

"No, wait, Kurt," he hastily added while grabbing the other boy's hand, an apology already on his lips, when his eyes suddenly lit up with the excitement of having an idea. "I'm just gonna show you, okay?", he exclaimed, a mischievous smile making its way onto his features as he climbed across the bed towards the night stand where Kurt's laptop was situated. He opened the internet and started typing away.

"Um... Blaine?", Kurt said nervously and fiddled with his comforter, his brow furrowed. "We already talked about this. I'm not really comfortable with watching _those_ movies, remember?"

Blaine scoffed, but didn't look up from the screen. "How could I forget? That was the day you lied to me, Kurt."

Now the pale boy looked thoroughly confused. "Lied to- Blaine! I didn't lie to you. What do you even mean?"

The shorter boy raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't remember telling me that you had no idea about sex?"

That explanation only proceeded to confuse Kurt even more. "But... but you saw it yourself! I _didn't-_" His blue orbs widened in shock as he was interrupted by the sound of 'Single Ladies' coming from his laptop. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes", Blaine simply answered, turning the laptop screen around so Kurt could see himself dancing the routine. "Nick and Jeff showed me this about ten minutes before I bumped into you."

"So... you mean", Kurt said slowly. "That_ I_ was the reason you dry-fucked me in a hallway?"

Blushing at his boyfriend's bluntness, Blaine nodded. "You could put it like that, yeah."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head lightly. "In some sort of twisted way that is incredibly sweet." He flashed Blaine a wicked grin and winked. "In that case I guess I should wear tight pants more often, huh?"

He barely got to finish his sentence before the shorter boy was on him with his mouth again, drawing a moan as their tongues met messily.

"God, Kurt", Blaine murmured between kisses. "You're gonna kill me someday." He pulled back to look at the pale boy underneath him with a dazzling grin. "Where did my sweet baby penguin go?"

Kurt only laughed in response and pressed their mouths back together heatedly, flipping them over so he was on top and smirking down on a very flustered looking Blaine. "I doubt that you will be seeing him again any time soon."

**Tadaa, my first Glee fanfic finished :D Please tell me what you think in a review, it'd mean a lot to me. And maybe if people like this story there will even be a part 2, so stay around ;) Love you!**


End file.
